ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
breaking news featured article Wedding Guide - With the Celestial Nights event upon us - the romantics in Vana'diel are out and about and strutting their stuff. For those feeling especially amorous, maybe now is the time to take the plunge and ask that special someone to spend their days in Vana'diel with you and you alone. For the potential bride or groom out there, the Wedding Guide is for you! How to book a wedding. Where you can book a wedding. How many people can attend. And (perhaps most importantly in the current economic downturn in Vana'diel) how much it will cost. The whole ceremony is explained in detail with images and descriptions galore. Take a look. And then take a leap (of faith). All Featured Articles news Image:Mog Bonanza Kicking-off May 16! (04-30-2008).jpg default Final Fantasy XI 6th Anniversary Mog Bonanza desc none Ladies and Gentlemen! The winning numbers for the FINAL FANTASY XI 6th Anniversary Mog Bonanza event have now been randomly drawn under strict supervision. From today, the winning numbers will be announced via a system message upon logging into the game. The same message can also be brought up by inputting the /servmes (/smes) command. So what are you waiting for? Log in and check the winning numbers now! Prize money and items will be available for collection between 0:00 on July 2 (PDT) and 1:00 on August 1 (PDT). If you happen to be one of the lucky winners, speak to a Bonanza Moogle at one of the following locations while in possession of the winning marble (or marbles!): Port San d'Oria (I-9) / Port Bastok (L-8) / Port Windurst (F-6) / Chocobo Circuit (H-8) Learn all about the Mog Bonanza . Image:Celestial Nights Faithfulness Under Fire (06-20-2008).jpg default 2008 - (06/20/2008) Celestial Nights Faithfulness Under Fire desc none Celestial Nights—the romantic event based on the timeless tale of love and tragedy between Prince Yahiko and Princess Amdina—will soon be here, kupo! For this year's celebration, in each of the three nations, two actors are scheduled to promenade in their respective locales as the prince and princess on a royal rendezvous. Be sure to join us in this event of unrivaled grandeur, and— ... Who on Vana'diel am I trying to fool, kupo? None of the actors have been able to concentrate, and the rehearsals have been a right mess. If we don't do something about it, and soon, the event is doomed to fail. But...what could a single moogle like me possibly do...kupo? What manner of ill fortune has befallen the Mog House Management Union (MHMU) this time? Click to find out. *Celestial Nights is scheduled to commence at 1:00 on June 27 (PDT) and conclude at 1:00 on July 8 (PDT). Image:Updates.gif default 2008 - (06/18/2008) FINAL FANTASY XI Update desc none Read about the June 18th update . Recent News | All News | All Special Events poll All Polls welcome For those of you new to FFXIclopedia, please feel free to use our site as your one-stop complete information source for all material. This site strives to be a veritable encyclopedia of information. You can get started by using the navigation bar on the left, ' ', or using the Knowledge Base. Visit our to find out what the FFXIclopedia Community is working on and the to get some editing tips. You may also use the or to discuss changes to the wiki, new features or articles you'd like to see added, or just to chat about FFXI in general. There is also a place for you to put up your and ramble on about your life in . Before getting started editing, please reference our guide, tips and policies on editing. Please note that the Sysops may edit or add to these as needed, so refer back to them regularly to keep up-to-date regarding editing policies. Please also note that FFXIclopedia has a number of Templates that we use for various pages on the wiki. Please be sure to utilize these templates to keep the uniformity across all pages. __NOEDITSECTION__ ja:メインページ de:Hauptseite fr:Accueil es:Portada ar:الصفحة الرئيسية